A.R.C. Outbreak
The 'A.R.C. Outbreak ' is a catastrophic event resulting from an unknown infection in the A.R.C. facility. Prelude Some time before the A.R.C. Outbreak, personnel started getting sick, and some people died from necrosis. At the same time, former SWAT Sergeant, Jake Hawkfield is taken into custody at the facility's prison on Level 0. Outbreak After the infection spread at a much quicker rate than previously, infecting nearly everybody in the complex, Jake Hawkfield woke up to find the complex dark and deserted, completely unaware of the situation. He encounters an infected security guard, who he manages to evade by crawling through the ventilation shafts, and eventually comes across the Hermit. Jake arms himself with a pipe and searches for the key to the warden's office, while defending himself from the Infected. Jake enters the Butchery, where he encounters Victor, one of the A.R.C.'s butchers. He lures Victor to break a pair of support beams, causing the catwalk to break and making him fall into the meat grinder where he is shredded alive. Shortly after, Jake flees from an infected security guard who breaks a lever off of a gate switch, but he is saved by a group of uninfected security guards, led by Chief of Security Terrence Mason. The survivors brief him on the situation, and form a plan to reset the Multi Generator Power System. First, they need to turn off the power relays in the North and South Wings which will allow the Core to be accessible. Matthew and Takeo head to the North Wing, while Jake and Hector head to the South. After shutting off the power relay in the High Security Block, Jake and Hector are assaulted by a horde of Infected. They manage to fend them off and attempt to escape, but Hector is killed by Igor, Victor's brother. Jake is forced to escape the High Security Block. Jake proceeds to the North Wing, where he finds Matthew and another group of security guards, Eric Roberts, Carl, and Todd. Malcolm is also with them. However, Takeo has gone missing. The security guards setup a plan; avoid the Infected in the cell block by going through the second floor. Jake is tasked with closing certain doors and leaving others open, while Todd and Carl scout the pathway. After everything is set, Jake turns off the final power relay, and the cells in the cell block open, releasing the Infected inmates. The guards initially defend themselves from the horde of Infected, then make a push to the second floor, cutting through the offices as planned. They eventually make it to the East Wing, where they barricade themselves behind a fire door. The group meets up with Bryan, as well as Junior. Matthew contacts Terry, who is establishing a safehouse on Level 1. Junior heads to the second safe house with Eric, while Jake, Bryan, and Matthew go to the Core. Malcolm comes under attack by Igor; he manages to open the Core Access, but the trio arrives to find him gone, with a pool of his blood in his wake. In Maintenance, Matthew, Jake and Bryan find a cargo train, which goes to Level 5 Surface Access. The elevator to the MGPS is disabled, so the trio takes a detour through the sewers. They are eventually pursued by a horde of Infected, and forced to run. Jake ends up falling down and losing his equipment, injuring his leg in the process. He stealthily evades the Infected, finds some first aid, and proceeds through the warehouse to the maintenance labs. Jake finally arrives at the MGPS. Using instructions from a PDA tablet, he first deactivates the system, which cuts power to a significant portion of the A.R.C. facility. He turns on four generators and turns two coolant pipe valves, while being rushed by a horde of Infected in the process. Afterwards, he reactivates the MGPS, which restores power. Matthew and Brian arrive, and the three take the elevator back up to the top. PMC arrival A PMC recon team landed in the Core and moved into Level 0. As Jake, Bryan, and Matthew arrive at the Level 1 safehouse, the PMCs are killed by a mysterious entity. However, Junior was shot. Takeo returns, after going missing. Ben finds out about Code Red, an initiative to terminate A.R.C. employees who have a security clearance lower than 3. He later locates several survivors on the cameras, and Jake sets out to find them. Category:Underhell Category:Conflicts